1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source control method of a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
A projection apparatus can project images onto a large screen to facilitate more people watching the images displayed on the screen at the same time. Therefore, the projection apparatus is generally used in public places such as companies, schools, etc. Moreover, as family-used display products trend to be large-scaled, the projection apparatus is also widely used in general families, and becomes a commonly used electronic product in people's daily life.
With development of technology, electronic products are developed to have high speed, high performance, and design features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness. In this case, pico projectors (or mini projectors) have become a main stream in the market of personal digital products. Generally, a light source of the pico projector applies a light emitting diode (LED) or other solid state light sources to improve a total lumen thereof, so as to improve a brightness of projected images. After the pico projector is produced, a size of the pico projector including a battery is similar to a size of a general mobile phone in the market. Even, the pico projector can be integrated in the mobile phone. Therefore, it has advantages of portability and no restriction of usage locations.
However, since the projector requires a continuous light source to perform the projection, the LED serving as the light source has to continuously emit light. Moreover, when the LED continuously emits light, power of the battery is continuously consumed. Generally, when the pico projector operates, power consumption of the light source occupies 70%-90% of power consumption of the whole pico projector. Namely, the light source of the pico projector is the most power-consuming part of the whole pico projector, and an amount of power consumed by the light source determines a usage time of the pico projector using the battery as a power supply.